1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake operating system for a vehicle, especially, for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, generally speaking, a wheel brake such as a drum brake and an operating member such as a brake lever are connected by means of a control wire, which wire is composed of an outer wire and an inner wire, so that the operating force of the operating member is transmitted to the wheel brake. During repeated braking operations, the play or ineffective stroke of the operating member is increased to exceed a predetermined level either by the wear of the brake shoe in said brake or by the expansion of the inner wire itself of the control wire so that the brake operating feeling is undesirably changed.